Simple Pain
by Emerald Quill151
Summary: When Amy Rose finds Shadow the Hedgehog at the bottom of a mountain with a broken leg She takes in the reluctant Hedgehog and has intentions on finding out how Shadow got a broken leg, and Shadow finds himself telling his dark past to the last person her ever expected to ever tell. Inspired by the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace and a video on YouTube by Luna Mei.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trip down a Mountain**

Shadow the Hedgehog stood atop a mountain he was so high up there was snow, looking down he let himself fall. He could feel the cold wind bite his face as he straightened himself in free fall, flawlessly he hit the ground running and took off through pine trees, not even carrying Shadow ran into one ricocheting himself into another tree this happened multiple times until he was shot into a clearing. Shadow pushed himself up as he slid only to find himself falling off a cliff, he went into a spread eagle pose looking at the bottom he spotted a fallen tree trunk which gave shadow an idea he straightened his body again and aimed himself over the trunk barley 2 seconds pasted as he landed causing the branch to awake and slide down the mountain, Shadow could feel the shocks of pain that were sent down to his feet but he didn't wince…he didn't care, Shadow didn't even attempt to control the trunk as it moved him toward a giant rock. The next couple of events that happened were just as he expected: Shadow's "board" hit the rock splitting it into 3 parts his part of the trunk shot him upward and Shadow then let what was going to happen if he didn't do anything…happen, Shadow was then sent tumbling into the snow that had hurt just a bit, he then hit a rock that had hurt more, the rock then shot him toward a tree smashing his face in it, that was pretty painful, but that was wasn't the end of it as Shadow had begun rolling into patches of pine needles, pine cones, broken branches and other such things, that was more of a stinging pain, but the next series of events were most likely the worst. Shadow had then tumbled himself into a large branch his back hitting the branch, that hurt A LOT, he then ricocheted into a tree slamming his right arm into it, that REALLY hurt, Shadow was then shot into a big rock hitting his left leg he heard a loud crack, that was EXCRUCIATINGLY painful, only then out of direct order from his brain had Shadow roared out in pain as his "Trip" slid to a stop the cold air finally able to get to him, yes Shadow had expected all of this, but one thing he didn't expect was for a pink hedgehog to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 Visit to The Doctor's**

It had just been a normal day for Amy Rose, she had decided to stay at a lodge up in the mountains, today she had decided she would try snowboarding down the mountain with her air-board. So as she had dressed in a snowboarding coat and put a pair of goggles on her head to serve as her headband she grabbed her board and walked out of her room and headed toward the lobby. Unfortunately it was there that she learned there was no ski slope annoyed and disappointed Amy had walked outside into the cold air with intentions on trekking up a nearby mountain and just going down it, after 20 minutes had passed Amy had finally come up to the base of a mountain she smiled as she began to walk up it and that's when she found him, A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs he laid there as if he had just took a long hard fall and by the looks of it he had. Shadow the Hedgehog was bruised from head to toe, there were pine needles stuck to blood here and there, and the look on shadows face was that of trying to hold back excruciating pain, his teeth were gritted and his eyes were wide and he breathed sharply and heavily. "Shadow?" Amy asked unsure of how to handle the situation, Shadows eyes moved towards Amy when he saw who the voice belonged to he tried to get up but as he tried to stand on his left leg he roared out in pain and fell back down into the snow. Now Amy could clearly see what was wrong, shadows leg was broken "here let me help" Amy said putting her air-board on the snow next to shadow "I don't want your help" shadow said sharply in between breaths "well you're getting my help and you can't stop me…quiet literally" Amy said as she rolled shadow onto her board she then pressed the button which turned the board to "on", the thing roared to life as it floated up. Amy then began to push the board back to the lodge. She then packed her bags checked out of the lodge and put her bags and Shadow in her car. It was night by the time they got to a hospital, and when she did she put the reluctant hedgehog in a wheelchair, wheeled him to the receptionist at the front desk and got a doctor to see his leg. But right now they were in a waiting room Shadow not saying anything the whole time lucky his breathing had died down. 15 minutes had passed when a nurse came out and called Shadow's name after that the nurse had done the usual routine of checking blood pressure, height and weight, etc. but finally the nurse put Shadow and Amy in a room with a Doctor in it. "Okay what seems to be the problem?" the doctor ask as they walked in "It's his leg sir" Amy answered "his left one I think he broke it" the doctor nodded his head as he bent down to look at his leg "does it hurt when I touch it?" the doctor asked as he carefully placed his hand on Shadows leg. Shadow didn't answer but the doctor could see him clench his teeth "well we'll have to do X-rays to be sure but I think your right Miss, what were you doing to cause this Shadow?" the doctor asked. Shadow didn't answer "I think he fell down a mountain" Amy answered "well that would explain the bruising" the Doctor said as he inspected Shadow.

Amy Rose had sat outside the X-ray room it had taking only 5 minutes but it seemed like hours to her. She was worried, worried about what was wrong with Shadow not physically but Mentally, Sure the ebony hedgehog was usually quiet but if someone asked him a question he would answer it, and his eyes...oh those eyes, they were filled with pain and sadness and... anger. She didn't know why though, and she most certainly didn't know why the hedgehog would befalling down mountains. Was he Emo? No Emo's usually just cut themselves, well whatever the reason Amy was going to find out. "Miss" Amy looked up her concentration broken "yes?" she asked the nurse who called her "the Scans are ready if you'd like to see them" Amy nodded going into the room, she saw the photos which were of course of Shadow's leg "see here" the doctor said "his tibia is cracked through the side" he said pointing to the cracks in the picture "luckily its nothing to major but I do want him off it for a while" Amy nodded "where is Shadow?" she asked looking around "he's getting a cast,…are you his girlfriend?" he asked. Amy's cheeks went red and her eyes went wide "oh no…no…I'm not his girlfriend…just a friend…haha…well actually I'm more of a friendly acquaintance than anything" she said smiling nervously. "I see who will be taking care of him?" the doctor asked "oh I will" Amy said reassuringly. "Okay then" the doctor said going over papers on a clipboard "the fracture is a low energy one so it will take roughly 5-6 weeks for it to finish healing maybe longer maybe less, I say this because I'm a doctor for humans and though you mobians may have the same bone structure it doesn't mean our species are the same in every way, he should be able to walk again in six weeks and again it may take less time or longer time I don't know" Amy nodded soaking it all in.

Going back into the patient room shadow had arrived with a full cast on his left leg still not saying a word, the staff had given him a choice of a wheelchair or crutches he had chosen the crutches. The doctor smiled seeing nothing had gone wrong "here shadow I've prescribed these pain killers take them once a day and it should ease the pain" Shadow took them not saying a word as he walked out the door stopping to let Amy pass, he then turned to see the doctor with his back turned and going over papers, taking this as an opportunity he placed the bottle of pain killers on the small counter and left.

As Amy and Shadow walked out the door to the hospital Shadow began to "Walk" himself the opposite way Amy was going "and where do you think you're going?" Shadow stopped hearing Amy's words, she only ever used those words when Faker was trying to get away from her. "Why's it any of your business?" shadow asked coolly "Because you're coming with me, I'm going to take care of you while you have that broken leg" Amy answered crossing her arms

"tch, yeah no thanks" Shadow said walking away, but Amy ran in front of him "no ifs,ands, or buts your coming with me" Shadow rolled his eyes fine he'd just chaos control out of this little mess he thought to himself as he reached for his chaos emerald, Nothing it wasn't there that's when shadow remembered he had left it with his motorcycle back in the mountain "damn it" he cursed under his breath now he really did need Amy's help. "I need you to take me back to the mountain!" he then said urgently.

"why?" she asked.

"because I need to get my bike"

"oh please you're worrying about your motorcycle it'll be fine relax"

"fine if you don't care what happens to the chaos emerald that it has in it"

Amy's eyes widened now realizing the importance of his situation but then realized how she could use that to her advantage. "fine I'll take you, but only if you agree to let me take care of you" Amy said crossing her arms. Shadow groaned knowing there was no way around this "fine" he said reluctantly "but we leave now".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was midnight when they finally arrived at the mountain. "So where is it?" Amy asked. Shadow "walked" over to her pointing with his right crutch to a small forest of trees "in there" he said as he walked towards it Amy running to catch up to him.

It wasn't long before they had come across the black bike, along with two unknown men.

"Dude this is one sweet bike!" one of the men exclaimed "yeah it looks familiar though" the other stated, "yeah your right it does…hey isn't this that one hedgehog's Motorcycle what was his name…Shadow?"

"Yeah man! You're right this is Shadow's motorcycle! ...the ummm…the _Dark Rider_!"

Just then a yellow bolt of energy hit the ground where the two men were standing shooting snow everywhere. Looking in the direction it came from they saw Shadow the Hedgehog leaning on his left crutch with his right hand raised in the air and holding at bay another Chaos Sphere, he had an angry look on his face that seemed to say "get away". The two men took the hint running away screaming. "Shadow what's wrong with you!" Amy scowled as shadow hopped over to his bike, dropped the other crutch, and knelt down opening the bag that was strapped to the back of the Dark Rider. "They were touching my bike" he answered as he dug through the bag, "so that doesn't mean you can just shoot chaos spheres at anyone you feel like!" Amy exclaimed. "Says the lady who constantly chases Sonic with a _giant hammer_" he retorted looking up from the bag as he pulled out a green emerald. Amy blushed realizing he was right which in a sense made her a hypocrite. Shadow then grabbed his crutch pushing himself up "Why did you put the emerald somewhere it could get stolen anyway?" Amy asked "because I didn't want to chance losing it when I went…" he stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to say; "when you went where?" Amy asked "none of your business" he remarked as he stared at the emerald he was holding. He could just leave right now, he didn't need a nurse and he was perfectly fine on his own; However, Shadow had a thing about promises he always kept them. So looking up from his chaos emerald and seeing Amy standing in front of him smiling Shadow said those all too familiar words "Chaos control!" which teleported them and the bike back to Amy's car leaving only the tracks in the snow as evidence of there visit.

After helping Amy hook the bike to the back of her car Shadow had reluctantly sat himself back in the passenger seat of Amy's car. As they drove Shadow watched Amy wondering why she was so intent on taking care of him, Moral obligation maybe? But simply because she found him injured at the bottom of a mountain? That's not enough reason Shadow shrugged it off he didn't care anyway…but something else crept up in his mind; for some reason Amy reminded him of someone he couldn't put his finger on it though.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**God where do I start first of (slaps self in back of the head) I'm sorry for a such a short chapter especially after I got my first Review Shout out to...(looks at e-mail)**

**...ShadAmy FanGirl. thanks a lot for the comment! Anyway back on topic there's only one reason why the chapter is short...I simply feel its necessary for it to end here I swear after finishing this chapter I felt and still do feel guilty about the lack of a long 3rd chapter but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to write anymore for this chapter it just needs to end here. Again Im sorry and I promise chapter 4 will be longer. But now I have to get to writing the 3rd chapter in Not Everyone's a Hero. Bye now!**

**P.S. special thanks and shout out to the people who are following my story**

**WarriorAngelGirl**

**ubermaster**

**we are as one**

**And the same to the people who favorited my story**

**WAIT IM LOST**

**we are as one**

**...wait that last one was the same guy...oh well double thanks also I dont own the sonic franchise that belongs to sega and sonic team (there now no one can say i didnt put a disclaimer on here)**

**bye now!**


End file.
